Straight from the Heart
by its a story of love
Summary: Mayor Queen ft. Regal Believer let the final battle commence. One must win and one must lose, but when you're fighting yourself it can never be that easy. (Sorry this and the title is repeated in the doc- One day I will learnt to format properly). This might turn into a two-shot not sure yet.


**Straight from the heart.**

 **Mayor Queen ft. Regal Believer let the final battle commence. One must win and one must lose, but when you're fighting yourself it can never be that easy.**

 **Based on a selection of songs and a doctor who speech (Rings of Akhenaten speech). You do not need to like DW or know the speech to read the fic, there is only one , major speech so you'll know which one it is. Also for DW fans, I have changed the speech for obvious reasons, it's the tone that I hope is similar.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT, doctor who, or any of the songs mentioned. This basically leaves the mistakes. They're all mine.**

 **My religious beliefs are my own. Also slight spoilers for 6x02 I think.**

 **Without further ado Enjoy reading!**

Prayer. To many it is considered a religious act, expressing sorrow, thanks or requesting help or forgiveness to a deity or God.

Regina didn't believe in a deity, Religion was something that never really existed in the Enchanted Forest. Yes people had beliefs, hopes, dreams and desires. They may have wished for a better life but the idea that there was someone out there, looking out for you, guiding you was something unbelievable. So to come to a world where Religion seemed to be Omni present, where people almost became defined by their religious beliefs was strange. Regina didn't doubt that these people had faith; she imagined it would be comforting to have someone to talk to in your darkest moments. Someone there when this world leaves you alone. The idea though that a belief could teach peace and forgiveness, the idea of a second chance, was something that was seemingly so divisive troubled her. In the Enchanted Forest it did not matter whether you believed in anything or not, if fate was real, you just accepted that some people did and some people didn't. It wasn't an issue. Their belief defined them no less than their hair or eye colour. Perhaps the reason Regina was so pessimistic was because no one ever treated her kindly. Not for a long time anyway, and those that did were taken away from her in the cruellest of ways. Regina became what many would associate to be a satanic figure. A demon.

So no Regina wasn't what some may call a woman of faith, she did though believe in prayer, not as a religious act, but as an earnest hope or wish that comes straight from the heart.

It had been a few weeks since Regina last prayed. For her most earnest wish, her everlasting hope was something that she knew she couldn't get back. Not in this world. Regina had not been one to believe in faith and trust and pixie dust. Robin had changed that, he hadn't changed her. No one can change you that have to be a decision you make yourself. Sometimes though, someone comes into our lives when we least expect it. When we are most alone, and close our hearts to the world. They do not say a word. They just offer a hand to hold. Robin had done that, well he had spoken, perhaps a little too much for her likely but more than anything he had just been there. To soothe her pain. To offer her strength, to make her feel that for once this broken world that we all live in could one day be fixed, piece by broken piece. He had offered the use of his heart, for the both of them; he had given her a second chance. He had given her a family. He was in her heart always. That wasn't quite enough.

Today she prayed. She prayed for tomorrow. For yet another chance. She prayed that love would be forgiving.

Unbeknown to her, the Queen did the same. She prayed for courage. Courage for once in her life to do the right thing.

/

Main Street. Another night. Another fight. This one was different to all the others this town had faced, and Lord knows there'd been a few. Not least because the two people fighting were two sides of the same coin. One on One. Queen v Queen. One Winner. One loser. The price to pay no one knew.

/

Regina was terrified. She felt helpless. She felt vulnerable. If she had any chance of winning this fight she would have to bear her soul. She looked in the mirror, the reflection someone she didn't recognise. She poured a glass of bourbon, raising it to her lips. The warmth, oddly smoothing. She raised a glass to freedom.

The Queen lacked her usual composure. Not that many would notice, her hair was elegantly twisted into a high ponytail, her tight black velvet dress, clung to her in all the right places. Her bright red lips, emphasising her smirk. Making her final preparations. She raised a glass to freedom, however limited it was.

/

"Your Majesty" she sassed.

"Mayor Mills" the Queen replied, disdain dripping from her voice.

Their magic was off limits, it always comes with a price. The price this time was their life. Their magic was like them one and the same. It could not be used against them. This would be an old fashioned brawl. Neither of them were new to the art of fighting dirty.

Swords were drawn, they clashed, a few close shaves, a prick here and there. Both of them too concerned with the fight to notice the cuts, the slash on Regina's arm. The cut on the Queens face. This fight was not about skill. It was about stamina.

The fight was supposed to be between the two of them. They should have known that they wouldn't attract an audience. They were only human after all, nothing like a fight to get the hearts going. The Charming's wore a mixture of shock and terrified. Emma was trying not to smile; she knew it was wrong but honesty these two made the hottest fencers ever.

Henry stood stock still, watching two of his moms going it at like cats and dogs. He had to do something. So he did what he did best. He told a story.

"STOP"

The one thing that could break them out of their revere. Henry. They reluctantly lowered their swords, turning to face their son, whilst still keeping an eye on the other.

"Moms, I know you're both scared. No one wanted it to end this way. Ever think that maybe just this once it doesn't have to end badly. Only you two can make that decision. I am going to do the only thing I can do, tell a story. Look around. Look around. All these people lived in terror of you and your judgement. You burned villages. You tore out hearts. You condemned them to be unhappy for thirty years. You made yourself a demon. A kind of devil, because that's what you saw you as. What is the devil? A parasite, borne out of jealousy. You longed for a life you could never have. You fed off the memory of love, of loss, and birth and death, and joy and sorrow. It didn't help though did it? It didn't make you a better person. So you can carry on fighting. You can live in the past. You can choose revenge. In my life, I have seen people of no faith believe. I have seen curses cast and watched them disintegrate because of a simple kiss. I have been worlds beyond the stars. I have seen families been torn apart, I have seen families be reunited. I have lost my memories. I have seen things people my age wouldn't believe. I have lost two father figures. I have lost friends. I am the author; there are stories that must never the told. There is knowledge in this town that must never be spoken.

You have seen things that no one should see; you have suffered like no one I know. You have lost more than can ever be replaced. You have made mistakes, that is what happens in life. You have seen stories end and created your own. Your past doesn't define your future. Right now you're letting it.

If that's what you want to do then go ahead. Take all my memories. Take all my stories. You can have it all.

There is one last thing I need to say. I am not a hero, I am not a Queen. I do not have magic. I AM YOUR SON AND YOU ARE MY MOTHERS. "

Storybrooke was silent. The only sounds the clatter of swords on the floor and the near silent cries of two mothers, who just realised how close they were to destroying not only themselves but also the best thing that had ever happened to them. Their little prince. Their son.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Leave a review if you wish.**


End file.
